handfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben
All of your replies are always noted and never go to waste. :D What are some of the most (name 10 or less) common Kanji that you see? And lol, I read your message and actually found something interesting: Particle Translation General Function Example ga (gah) No English equivalent Specifies the subject of the sentence. Jon ga kita. (john gah kee-tah; John came.) o (oh) No English equivalent Specifies the direct object of the sentence. Mari ga Jon o sasotta. (mah-reee gah john oh sah-soht-tah; Mary invited John.) kara (kah-rah) from Specifies the starting point of the action. Ku-ji kara benkyoshita. (koo-jee kah-rah behn-kyohh-shee-tah; I studied from 9 o'clock.) made (mah-deh) until Specifies the ending point of the action. San-ji made benkyoshita. (sahn-jee mah-deh behn-kyohh-shee-tah; I studied until 3 o'clock.) ni (nee) to, on, at Specifies the target of the action. Nihon ni itta. (nee-hohn nee eet-tah; I went to Japan.) Tokyo ni tsuita. (tohh-kyohh nee tsoo-ee-tah; I arrived at Tokyo.) ni (nee) to, on, at Specifies the time of the event. San-ji ni tsuita. (sahn-jee nee tsoo-ee-tah; I arrived at 3 o'clock.) e (eh) to, toward Specifies the direction of the action. Tokyo e itta. (tohh-kyohh eh eet-tah; I went to/towards Tokyo.) de (deh) in, by, with, at Specifies how the action takes place; indicates the location, the manner, or the background condition of the action. Bosuton de benkyoshita. (boh-soo-tohn de behn-kyohh-shee-tah; I studied in Boston.) Takushi de itta. (tah-koo-sheee deh eet-tah; I went there by taxi.) Foku de tabeta. (fohh-koo deh tah-beh-tah; I ate with a fork.) no (noh) 's Creates a possessive phrase or a modifier phrase. Mari no hon (mah-reee noh hohn; Mary's book) nihongo no hon (nee-hon-goh noh hohn; a Japanese language book) to (toh) and, with Lists items. Sushi to sashimi o tabeta. (soo-shee toh sah-shee-mee oh tah-beh-tah; I ate sushi and sashimi.) to (toh) and, with Specifies an item with the same status as the subject noun. Jon ga Mari to utatta. (john gah mah-reee toh oo-taht-tah; John sang with Mary.) ka (kah) or Lists choices. Sushi ka sashimi o taberu. (soo-shee kah sah-shee-mee oh tah-beh-roo; I will eat sushi or sashimi.) A lot of things make so much sense now. Like Feari Teiru no Madoshi~ Mega no Hon. :3 05:40, November 23, 2014 (UTC) So when's that moment gonna end? :) 04:03, November 26, 2014 (UTC) List Can you gimme a list of things that you already have and use...I dun wanna buy something you already have, lol. The thought of that is killing me. And yes, I was waiting for today...CYBER MONDAY BABY!!! :D 20:41, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Uggggh. I thought it took you long to reply cuz you were actually making a list. >___> Just tell me what you have~ Like, #I have a phone #I have a PS3 #I have a DS #ect Pls!!! 21:16, December 1, 2014 (UTC) Okay hoe, send me a snap with the name of your state. Because the thing that I got you will get to my house in 14 days (2 weeks!)... >__> So I need to make sure you get it before Christmas or at least a day after. And ofc I will open it and...hmm, you know, do a lil something something. :) And lol, thank god. It took me hours to come up with what I got you. I was so happy when I did not see it on your list. :D 23:11, December 1, 2014 (UTC) "If not, I'm going to feel like a gigantic douchebag." Lol, you're making it impossible now. :D I'm joking~ I'm actually super excited too! If you want me to be honest, you're actually the first friend who's given me something physical. ( .__.)~ I didn't really have "friends" while in high school. Thus why I spent most of my time on wiki and called you guys family. So really, even a pair of socks from a friend would make me happy. :D The only time I can remember getting something from a classmate was when we did Secret Santa, and that was forced, and the bitch went to Mexico like the day before...only to come back with a cheap ass bracelet she "bought" me. XDXDXD Ohhh American kids, disliked me because I was new to their language and traditions. But meh, I love how things can change in just a few years~ *^* 23:56, December 1, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, I was baking mah cake. :D And lol, yeah, I was born in Dominican Republic, but came here when I was about 5 or 6~ And wow, lol, our stories are so alike. O_O これ和鉛筆です Is that right? I'm trying to say "This is a pen." 02:10, December 2, 2014 (UTC) I meant pencil, not pen. Gomen. >___> And lol, I was typing and I didn't realize that Kore "wa" (another mistake, meant to type "ha") turned into whatever "和" that shit is. (.___. ) Btw, I can put です at the end of everything? Also, I sent you a reply there! 03:07, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ありがとう、ライ先生！！ Did I get it right (I mean, I used the comma, but should I have just left it out)? Also, should I have used Hiragana rather than Katakana to translate your name (or should I have left it in English)? Gomen, I'll leave you alone. ^^ 03:29, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Will do then!!! Get ready to be asked billions of questions. :3 Btw, sent you a devi reply~ 00:03, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Omg, remember when I used to say that all the time. Aye Sir! XDXD 00:49, December 3, 2014 (UTC) I couldn't help but read your article. Then I saw this: "Also her breasts, while large, aren't near as large as Lucy's, but Mashima tends to overdue it with his female characters' boob sizes (not that I'm complaining) so I don't think that's much of an issue either." ... Just watch until the intro. \^___^/ XTina for Lucy!!! XD 05:09, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Buwhahaha. :D Off to a doctor's appointment and then I'll fully read the mag when I return~ 16:36, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Senpai~ I unno if I asked you before: After your class was finished with Hiragana and Kanatana, what came next? I remember you said that you did not get the chance of learning Kanji there (that's something you do on your free time). 05:13, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Ohhh, sugoi! :D Thanks for the quick reply~!!! 05:29, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Moving Hoe hoe hoe hoe hoe!!! You're the third person to know this, but we're moving soon~! Outta this freezing bitch!!! :D Probs by February (it takes a month to do the paper shit). I only liked this place for a while, then it became a bother living here. My mom found an apartment and a house. She wants the apartment (cuz they are usually warm, unlike this bitch), but I like living in a house better. >__> But anything is, honestly, better than this. :D The only negatives are: my job is a little bit far (a.k.a. won't be able to leave 5 mins before I'm scheduled) and so is the damn bus. Lol, I bet you were like "Oh boy... the bus is further now. Mega and that damned bus." XD I'll send you pics of what my the apartment/house looks like (the appt is at 10:30 & 11:30)~ tomorrow. I also have a knee appointment tomorrow, cuz my knee makes ugly popping sounds that I hate. (.__. ) 00:16, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Watashi wa Baka 私はばかです！！ Look at your devi notes~! ( .__.) 23:29, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Songs~ Can you believe I've never heard these songs till now? O_O *Too Beautiful For Words *Dreamy Eyes Love them! They're songs that did not make it to her debut album, can you believe it? >-> 17:07, January 29, 2015 (UTC)